1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide emulsion, particularly to a silver halide emulsion which has high sensitivity and small pressure desensitization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an invariable task in the industry of silver halide photographic materials to obtain high speed light sensitive materials and there are numerous patents for this. Among these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,069 describes that thiocyanate is used during formation of emulsion grains. However, the technique specifically described in this patent fails to yield sufficient sensitivity, and pressure resistance and treatment condition dependency (latitude) are also unsatisfactory.